Problem: A silver sweater costs $$2$, and a red pair of jeans costs $$2$. The silver sweater costs how many times as much as the red pair of jeans costs?
Answer: The cost of the silver sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$2 \div $2$ $$2 \div $2 = 1$ The silver sweater costs $1$ times as much as the red pair of jeans costs.